Miles and Sonic: Two of a kind
Previous Story: Mighty's Story ''' '''I do not own Paw Patrol, as it's owned by nickelodeon and Spin Master. I only own my OCs. 'Summary' The pups are off to parachuting practice and Marshall is at a pup show with Katie. Due to Sonic's fear of heights, he opts to stay at the lookout while everyone is gone. Miles sees Sonic alone and decides to keep him company and the two learn more about each other throughout the day. Meanwhile, Chase is struggling to focus on practice as he hasn't had decent sleep in a while. Everyone starts to notice and ask him why, but Chase has trouble answering. What's causing Chase to have trouble sleeping? The Pup show for Katie and Marshall is also underway, but it seems to be a show that lasts three days. Can Marshall handle being away from home that long? 'Characters' Miles Sonic (Fursona) Chase Marshall Katie Cali Rocky Ryder Skye Zuma Everest Tracker Rubble Robby Mighty Silver (Sonic the fox) Carlos Maybe some more will be added later. Story Chase was walking around in an open, grassy field. It was night and no one was around. "Where am I? Hello! Anyone here?!" Chase barked, but no one answered. "Hm." He then finally heard a voice after standing still for a moment. "Huh? Who's there?!" He howled. "Perhaps this screw would go here." He heard Rocky's voice say. "Oh no... not this dream again... " Chase whimpered, folding his ears back. Suddenly, a bunch of voices began to echo in his ears repeatedly. "I swam to Turbot's island and back!" Zuma's voice was heard. "I'm hungry." Rubble's voice stated in Chase's mind. Chase whimpered, falling onto his stomach as he paced his front paws on top of his ears."Quiet! Please!" He pleaded. "I and Everest are going shopping, want to come?" Skye's voice giggled. "No, stop... " "Oooo... look at the pretty shells Zuma! Can I play with them!?" Robby's voice yipped happily. "Shut up!" Chase screamed as his eyes shot open. He panted heavily, looking around with only his eyes. He removed his paws from his ears and sat up to look around. His puphouse's door was shut tight. Looking at his wall clock, he saw it was barely past midnight. He sighed in relief after a little bit. "I can't sleep at all anymore with these dreams... " Chase yawned. "If this keeps up, I don't know if I'll be able to do my job or school work correctly... " The little pup said thoughtfully. He was already making some mistakes lately already, but he tries not to think about it. For the past few days, Chase has been having weird dreams where he hears his friends' voices blaring in his ears. He hoped it was only a one or two-day thing, but it just keeps going on and on. It's been five days and he can barely get any sleep at all. The pups are starting to notice his lack of sleep due to his performance in morning exercises. It's also a little obvious when you look at his face since his sleepy eyes give it away also. "I want... sleep... " The pup yawned, laying against the wall and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly. A pup his age, he can't fight sleep forever. He slept for a little while and thankfully this time, no voices woke him up. A few hours later, the sun began to rise and the sunrays seeped into Miles' doghouse through the windows. Miles grunted blinked his purple-colored eyes open, looking out his window. He smiled, seeing the sun's rays and rose up on his bed stretching while yawning. He noticed his beanie hat fell off his head during the night and he used his nose to lift it back on his head. "Thank you Lord for another pretty day." Miles sighed, jumping off his bed and onto the floor. He heard Marshall and the others waking up outside, talking about their plans for the day. he overheard Marshall talking about a pup show that he was going to with Katie. "Marshall won't be here today?" Miles sighed, sitting down in disappointment. "I-I was wanting to... show him something I did... *Sigh* Miles loved sharing activities he does with Marshall as it's not easy doing something alone, even if you are a loner. W.I.P. {This story belongs to User:Sonicthefox19.}